


Road to despair-Remake

by WashiWashiMonster



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project!, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashiWashiMonster/pseuds/WashiWashiMonster
Summary: Zombie AU!That’s all you have to know. We have Yanderes, Murderers, Lesbians, Dancing, Fun and Gore! Even our very own case of why you don’t torture your child!for a real summary, check out the OGBecause the first few chapters (I mean even further really but mostly the first few) sucked ass, I’m gonna rewrite them here and then either tack on the rest of the story or simply tack on this to the other one. Basically, I just want a better reading experience for everyone(I’ll get to this whenever I have free time)First time readers are of course welcome too





	Road to despair-Remake

The Nishikinos. A wealthy family, owners of a hospital, poised and ingrained in high society. Their daughter managed the best grades in ten years at her school, excelling at every level, with only 15, already having the knowledge of most medical students.  
To the outside world, she was elegant and graceful, her language never foul or in any way unsophisticated.  
At home however..  
“Why the fuck is the alarm ringing??”  
Maki grabbed her phone, flinging at the wall annoyed, ruffling through her incredibly tangled hair, attempting to unknot it.  
To no avail.  
Looking at the now broken phone she sighed in aggravation.  
She had gotten it yesterday, to replace another broken phone, and it hadn’t even lasted until the end of the day.  
The one good thing about being rich, was that she could afford a new one.  
Which she had to a lot.  
Her phones broke in a lot of different annoyed fits of rage.  
She rolled over in her bed, trying to fall back asleep again.  
It was vacation!  
Why should she have to get up?  
Wait.  
"Oh fuck me.."  
She finally forced herself to open her eyes and slowly swung herself upright at the edge of the bed.  
No, it was not vacation.  
That had been yesterday.  
Today it was monday and today was a school day.  
Because who the fuck even needs sleep.  
Grabbing a small landline phone from her desk, she pressed the number one and grumbled sleepily into it.  
"Hey Lina, make sure to make a whole lot of coffee today. I need to survive the first day of school."  
She could hear amused laughter on the other end before getting affirmation that that would be done.  
Hanging up, she proceeded to head to the shower and proceeded to make sure all the settings were just right.  
It was a really complicated shower, with lotsa buttons and if you got just one wrong, god have mercy on your soul.  
Maki hated monday.  
She hated school.  
Well not really, she loved to learn, it was just...she hated the pressure that her parents, particularly her dad, put on her.  
She was 15 for gods sake and knew more about medicine than most people in their third year of medical school!  
Sometimes she really wished she could just live a normal life.  
She didn't even want to be a doctor, her skills lay in music!  
A whole seperate thing!  
But no, she had to be the best in the class and she had to acheive a PhD and become a doctor.  
Why couldn't her life be more exciting?  
Drying her hair, she walked out and doned basic underpants and a bra, nothing too fancy, and looked at her new uniform scepticaly.  
This was her very first day at Otonoki and she had to admit it.  
She was really nervous.  
Maki had never been good with people, so a new class with a whole new batch of students?  
Yeah, no thank you.  
"Fuck me."

\---

"Ah crap."  
Umi groaned as she checked the clock.  
She had been up sonce four am, doing her usual routine, which consisted of Martial arts, traditional dance and archery, and she had completely lost track of time!  
She was going to be late on the first goddamn day!  
She! Sonoda Umi!  
Punctuality in person!  
Oh Honoka would never let her live that down.  
Quickly placing her archery equipment in the shed, she sprinted to her room, changed, sprinted to the showers and speed showered faster than she had ever done so.  
She was not going to be late.  
She kept repeating that to herself as she gulped down oatmeal (literally drank it), got her school stuff together, kissed her parents on the cheek goodbye and sped off, to where Kotori, Honoka and her would meet.  
She would not be late!

\---

"Had enough?"  
Eli took Alisas plate as the later nodded, placing it in the sink to be washed off after school.  
"Better speed off and get your uniform on then. Can't have the sister of the student council president be late."  
The blonde let out a light hearted laugh as she ruffled her sisters hair, who let out a sound of lost dignity.  
"We don't even attend the same school!"  
The younger one stood up, giving her older sister a semi soft kick to the shins.  
"Don't act like a mom, it won't make you friends."  
"Hah?"  
Eli blinked in confusion at her younger sister.  
"It's your third year of Highschool! And you do not have one. single. friend!"  
eli rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.  
It wasn't her fault that her personality clashed with others.  
"This week, you better make a friend. You hear me?"  
"Yeah yeah"  
Alisa laughed as she hugged her sister tightly around the waist.  
"I just care about you. So please try."  
A small smile adorned Elis lips as she embraced her sister back lovingly (in a sisterly way, get your mind back here)  
"I will, don't you worry."  
"Eli, it's you. I worry, you aren't even friendly to anyone. Trust me, I will worry."  
Now it was Elis turn to act pouting.  
"I don't feel like I'm being respected here."  
"Well, that's cuz yer not."  
Alisa replies laughing as she disappeared in her room to get changed.  
Looks like Eli had a new goal this year.  
Make some new friends.  
This is going to be hard. 

\---

"You look awake."  
Makis driver laughed at Maki, who, with about a liter of coffee in hand, certainly did not look awake.  
"I'm going to fire you one day for making fun of me."  
She growled, receiving another lighthearted laugh from him.  
"You say that every morning, yet here I am."  
All he got in response was an annoyed snarl as Maki chugged her daily dose of caffeine.  
The drive wasn't long, maybe five minutes or so.  
Meaning Maki had to stay awake, falling asleep would simply make her more tired.  
"James, keep me awake."  
She drawled.  
She didn't like it, but sometimes she really did come off as some bratty rich kid.  
"Mam-"  
A kick to the back of his seat was the result for his formality.  
"Maki."  
He corrected himself. Maki didn't like the clear sign of power imbalance that was shown in using such honorifics.  
"How do I do that?"  
She shrugged, trashing her coffee cup.  
"Tell me what's on your mind."  
"I don't want to freak you out."  
Okay, that was just weird.  
And curiosity peaking.  
"Why?"  
A sheepish grin formed on the drivers face.  
"Well currently all I can think about, is that Humpty Dumpty was never said to be an egg. What if he was human?"  
Wow that was not the kind of weird that Maki had been expecting.  
But holly shit, James had a point!  
Humpty Dumpty may have been a human!  
She wished she could dwell kn the thought, but the car screeching to a stop and the seat belt janking into her arm disrupted them.  
"What the-!"  
She watched in confusion as James got out in a hurry, rushing to something in front of the car.  
Curious, the redhead fallowed suit and found, much to her horror, a blue haired girl laying on the road in front of them.  
"Did we..?"  
James shook his head, a relived smile spreading across his face.  
"No, I barely touched her. i must have scarred her unconscious though."  
Okay, that was one hell of a relief. Maki did not need to be involved in a manslaughter case.  
Or be anywhere close to being the reason of someones death for that matter.  
"Holly shit, is she alright?"  
A new voice came up, and looking up, Maki found noone else but-  
"Student council president?"  
Ayase Eli, the cold hearted, stoned faced, never talks to anyone Student Council President, at least that's what Maki had heard while inspecting the school, was currently in a disshelved, paniked frenzy.  
"Y-Yeah she's alright, just blacked out."  
Maki replied, trying to slow down her heartbeat.  
That had been so close.  
"Uhg.."  
The blue haired girl, a second year Maki noted by her uniform, stirred on the ground then slowly sat up.  
"My head hurts.."  
She muttered, and as she slowly looked around, the events of just before seemed to flood back.  
"I'm...alive?"  
"I managed to break just in time, I'm so sorry about this, I can pay if you want, just please don't sue."  
James hurriedly brought out.  
Of course, now that that the girl wasn't in danger, her realized that his job might be.  
"Sue? That wouldn't be very fair, I was the one running over the street by a red light."  
Makis driver exhaled as Maki spoke up as well.  
"I won't tell Papa about this, no worries."  
The girl got up, brushing off her uniform.  
"Can I request one thing as compensation though?"  
"Anything!"  
James quickly replies, desperately wanting to right this mistake.  
"Please drive the student council prez and I to Otonoki."  
Makis driver, after asking her for permission of course, quickly agreed and ao the three now sat inside of her limo, marveling at the luxurious inside.  
"Can't believe such a rich kid is now at our school.."  
The student council pres-no, Eli said.  
"Agreed, this is stunning."  
The blue haired girl-Umi- added on.  
They talked a bit more, mostly small talk, on the short ride before getting out and heading into the gates together.  
"You know, this may come real sudden, but would you two want to eat lunch with me? I'll pay."  
Maki offered, she just got friends and she was not gonna let go of them now.  
"Gladly! Free stuff is the best."  
Eli laughed, receiving some weird glances from schoomates, that did not go unnoticed by the redhead.  
"What are they looking at?"  
"Eli se-"  
Umi quickly cut off at Elis look.  
"Eli isn't usually very uh...very anything. I must admit, it's the first time I've seen her laugh."  
"I-I don't do it on purpose...I just have a standoffish nature...guess seing someone almost get driven over helps break the ice."  
The group giggled and after casting an eye on the clock, departed for their own various classrooms.  
Maki was happy.  
Any anxiety from the morning was gone by now, she had at least two friends at the school and that was enough.  
Stepping into the already pretty full classroom, she found herself a window seat in the back and began observing her surroundings.  
An oddity caught her eye immediately.  
In the corner of the room stood two girls, one with a not so perfectly fitting uniform, twiddling with her short orange hair.  
In fact, it looked more like her friends spare uniform, fitting wise.  
But that wasn't her business.  
Taking out her books, she opened one up and began to read.  
No harm in already getting an overview of the materials right?

\---

"Is this really okay?"  
Umi mussed, stepping off of the school grounds.  
She had quickly apologized to Kotori and Honoka before running off to meet her new friends.  
She hoped they firgave her.  
That's how she now found herself braking school rules.  
"Sure. Who are we gonna be reported to? The student council president?"  
Eli grinned, almost giddy like a little kid.  
It seemed she has been isolating herself for so long, that she had forgotten how fun breaking rules and having friends was.  
"We'll be back by the time of the next period no worries."  
Maki opened the door to the limo, letting the two step in before entering herself.  
"Where are we eating?"  
Umi inquired, visibly less nervous after leaving the public eye.  
The redhead grinned as James drove off.  
“Right in here. Before I bring out the food, what do you wanna drink?”  
She unbuckled herself and scrambled to the back of the limo, where she had had a refrigerator installed, right next to the heater box that kept pre-ordered food warm.  
“We got Vodka, Beer and Wine. Oh and Cherry Liquor.”  
Yes she was 15, but when you lived in high society, you have had a lot to drink. It was just kind of expected for some reason.  
Turning around she found two completely different reactions.  
Umi was...how does one put this.  
Aghast. About to pass out. Maybe about to call the cops.  
And Eli-strict student council no nonsense president-looked way to exited.  
“Did you say vodka?”  
They chorused in completely tones of voice, causing the redhead to giggle to herself.  
God, this year would be fun.

—-

Eli burst into the classroom, just a few minutes late.  
While they had technically arrived perfectly on time, she had just spent fifteen minutes puking in the girls bathroom and honestly was still pretty tipsy.  
That had been one shot too many.  
But what could she do?  
Since she had moved to Japan with her little sister Alisa three years ago, she hadn’t had a single drink.  
Not one!  
This may be a Russian stereotype but god did she love vodka.  
“S-Sorry mam.”  
She stuttered out making what should have been a beeline and ended up being a wabble of sorts, to her seat.  
Since this was her first-and certainly last- time being late, the teacher pretty much dismissed it.  
Sliding into her seat, Eli tried to calm her racing heart.  
She really shouldn’t be tipsy in school.  
“Now, may I divert the classes attention away from Ayase san and to the front?”  
The teacher continued as she knocked on the door gently.  
“We have a new student here with us. She’s just transferred here and has no friends yet, so please be kind.”  
Now that got Elis attention.  
Otonokizaka was close to closing down, an issue she had been trying to address, so it was odd to have a transfer student.  
The door opened slowly and a girl walked in, her head low, as if doing her best not to make any eye contact.  
She had long purple hair that was tied into low twin tails and from the looks of it, magnificent green eyes.  
At this point, Elis tipsy mind could form just about two words.  
Cute and gorgeous.  
“Would you please introduce yourself?”  
Their teacher urged, clearly annoyed at the student being so quiet.  
“O-of course, I’m sorry.”  
Holly fuck.  
That was a cute voice.  
“M-My name is Toujou Nozomi..”  
She began in her high pitched, ever so slightly accented voice.  
But something seemed to be off.  
She didn’t look like she knew how to continue  
The teacher sighed, focusing her sight on the class.  
“Do you have any questions for her?”  
Another moment of silence before just about everyones hands shot up.  
Their teacher nodded contemptibly.  
“Just go through the row.”  
The new girl nodded, taking the first person from the left.  
“How old are you?”  
About three hands lowered at the question.  
But it was such a stupid question, of course she’d be 17, just like pretty much everyone here.  
Weirdly, she seemed to have to think for a moment before answering.  
“17?”  
Why did it have a questioning tone to it?  
This girl sure was weird.  
“Where did you go to school before?”  
Eli noted that yet again, she seemed to be unsure of her answer.  
“I-I think...somewhere in europe.”  
At this point she was getting some very weird looks.  
“I-I haven’t attended school in a while, my parents kept moving around so I was homeschooled.”  
The girl quickly corrected herself.  
It seemed, that those two questions had been the ones everyone had wanted to hear. Well, most that was.  
There were still three hands up, including Elis.  
To her regret, she was not the next to be picked.  
“What kind of hobbies do you have?”  
Another standard question, in which another hand fell.  
“I-I tell fortunes, I read...and I guess I like parkour.”  
Well that was unexpected. She certainly didn’t seem to be the type to do something so dangerous (and sometimes illegal).  
That replaced Elis standard “where’s your accent from” question to something she would never, not poised Eli Ayase, ever  
ask in a sober state.  
Finally she was picked.  
“Can you do a flip?”  
Her voice had recovered, but simply the nature of the question was enough to cause a confused muttering to go through the class.  
Actually, the fact she even spoke to the new girl, even in such a setting, was pretty unusual.  
Toujou let out a small, mischievous giggle.  
“Of course. I could jump out of the first floor story window, do a flip and land safely.”  
“Now that I wanna see.”  
Eli challenged, before the teacher intervened.  
“Please save that for after-no what am I saying. Please save that for never, I don’t want anyone dying at this school.”

—-

“Ayase?”  
The school bell had just rung, signaling the end of school and so people were beginning to pack and go home.  
It wasn’t unusual for someone to call her name, mostly to confess actually, so she ignored it at first.  
That was until someone firmly gripped her shoulder.  
Like really firmly.  
Like it kind of hurt.  
“Ayase, I know you heard me.”  
Oh hold up.  
There was no mistaking that cute voice.  
Elis mind had cleared up at this point and she was incredibly embarrassed to have asked Toujou to do a flip. Out of a window. So talking to her was probably the last thing she wanted to do.  
But alas.  
No such luck.  
“A-Ah sorry, I was thinking.”  
The grip released and she turned around to face a very disbelieving girl.  
“Sure you were. But anyway, didn’t you want me to do a flip out of the window? We’re on the second story, but no issue.”  
Wait she was actually up for doing that?  
Eli scanned the classroom, delighted to see that only..Yazawa? Was still in it.  
That was her name right?  
She wasn’t sure, all she knew was that she insisted on doing “Nico Nico Nii” all the time.  
Like all the time as in every second.  
“You know what, I really do wanna see that.”  
Toujous face lit up as she placed her bag on Elis desk.  
“Great! Bring this down to me, will you?”  
She opened the window and stood on the ledge.  
“Hold up, what the fuck are you doing?”  
An annoyingly high voice interrupted them.  
“I’m gonna do a flip.”  
Toujou replied, causing Yazawas face to drop.  
“I don’t know wether to cheer you on or smack you. That is really dangerous.”  
The new girl waved off her classmates concerns.  
“I’ve jumped outa airplanes. It’s fin-“  
She cut herself off quickly, obviously not having wanted to share that information.  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Y-Yknow, like in Wii Sports?”  
That was not at all convincing.  
Honestly, the more Eli gazed at the gorgeous girl and the more that she heard about her, the weirder she got.  
Like, why did she have bandages under her high tights? Why did she have them on her hand? Why has she jumped out of airplanes?  
But she wasn’t gonna pry yet, she barely knew the girl.  
“Fuck it.”  
Yazawa scrambled from her seat and joined them at the window.  
“I wanna see this.”  
A large grin formed on Toujous face.  
“Watch this!”  
She jumped out of the window gracefully, before performing multiple flips mid air, then catching the first floor window sill and landing safely on the ground.  
“Wow.”  
They chorused, unable to bring out much else.  
Closing the window in an awed daze, they made their way downstairs with their bags, noticing a few people had crowded around Toujou.  
With a few, she meant three first years and three second years.  
On closer inspection, Umi and Maki were actually among them.  
“That was amazing!”  
Two gingers cheered.  
“I-It seemed a bit dangerous.”  
An ash haired added timidly as a young girl with glasses nodded.  
“Worst case I could have fixed her up.”  
Maki commented, a certain air of aloofness surrounding her, which seemed to aggravate Yazawa greatly.  
“Here’s your bag.”  
Eli handed Toujou her bag, spotting a card deck inside.  
So she had been serious about the fortune telling.  
“You know this lunatic?”  
Umi inquired, shrinking back at the glare that she received from Toujou.  
“Parkour isn’t something for lunatics, it’s for athletes.”  
Umi shook her head.  
“Beg to differ. Martial arts is for athletes.”  
“Never said I can’t do those.”  
“Oookay no fighting.”  
The ginger and ash haired placed themselves between the two semi fighters.  
“Can you teach me nya?!”  
The other ginger asked full of excitement.  
“I-I’m not a particularly good teacher, you’d likely hurt yourself.”  
The girl looked downcast for what seemed to be about half a second.  
“Then can you teach me martial arts?”  
She turned to Umi instead, who looked incredibly overwhelmed by the request.  
“Y-You can uh-come to my dojo if you want?”  
Obviously, she had never advertised for herself before.  
“Done deal!”  
The olive haired girl groaned.  
“Rin, you really don’t have the time.”  
She grabbed her friends-Rins- arm and checked her watch.  
“In any case, we have to get going. The court case will be held soon cmon!”  
The two sprinted off, after biding hasty farewells.  
“Wonder what kind of court case?”  
“Probably a divorce.”  
Maki shrugged it off.  
“They aren’t siblings though..”  
“Moral support?”  
“Maybe.”  
Yazawa sighed.  
“I gotta get going too. Nice jump there Touj-“  
She almost recoiled at the momentarily, incredibly fleeting impression of distain entered Toujous features.  
“Tits.”  
She finished-not particularly proud of the nickname but what else starts with t? Probably a lot but she wasn’t good at improvising- confused but relieved at not receiving the same reaction.  
When you had three siblings, you started to pick up on these things fairly quickly.  
“Well that was rude”  
Maki noted after Yazawa was out of eyesight.  
Toujou shrugged.  
“I don’t mind. Ive had worse thrown at me.”  
Nobody was insensitive enough to ask what it was.  
“So...who are your friends Umi?”  
The blue haired girl jumped at being addressed. She didn’t seem to be the best at social anythings.  
“Ah! This is-“  
“I’m Honoka! Nice to meet you.”  
The ginger bubbled, not even bothering with a last name.  
Seemed like they were on a first name basis now.  
“And I’m Kotori.”  
The ash haired seemed to fallow Honokas lead on this.  
But by her looks, Eli could guess she was Principal Minamis daughter.  
She was practically a carbon copy.  
“Nice to meet you. I’m Nozomi.”  
Okay, first name basis for all it seemed.  
“And you guys.”  
Umi spoke to her two friends.  
“Probably already know the Nishikino heir. And of course the student council president.”  
Maki shifted uncomfortably at being called out like that.  
“Woha, that’s really powerful friends Umi.”  
Honoka seemed to lack all kind of tact.  
“How did you guys meet?”  
“I uh..”  
Maki started.  
“My driver almost flattened her.”  
“Well that’s one way to meet. Beat that!”  
Nozomi stomped her foot onto the ground in a playful pout.  
“Hey! You met me after I did a tripple flip out of the second story window!”  
Kotori laughed at that, taking out her phone.  
“Yeah that was spectacular. I tried to film it but all I got was the landing.”  
“I can do it again!”  
Maki groaned.  
“Please do it when we have an operation table open.”  
Despite her sourly tone, she smiled contently.  
She was sure to enjoy this school year with now eight new friends. Or semi friends. 

—-

The next few days went by in a happy blur for Eli.  
In class, Nozomi was sat next to her and since she and surprisingly her new friend as well, already knew the materials, the two could talk all the way.  
The teacher wasn’t exactly payed enough to care.  
So she learned that Nozomi disliked her last name, that she could speak over five languages fluently and apparently completely sucked at cooking.  
But still, some subjects persisted that Nozomi would clearly evade.  
She said nothing of her parents. Nothing about her childhood.  
Eli didn’t even know where she lived, come to think of it.  
Hell, she didn’t even know her birthday.  
Making sure the teacher didn’t notice them, she quickly tapped Nozomi on the shoulder.  
“Hey I never asked you but..when’s your birthday?”  
A startled look overcame the girl.  
“I-I...I don’t know.”  
Hold up what?  
“My parents never celebrated it and because I was homeschooled I didn’t even know it was a thing until...well until a few days ago.”  
What weird ass parents did she have.  
“So that’s why you didn’t know how old you were?”  
Nozomi nodded, smiling embarrassed.  
“I think I’m 17 but I could be 18 too...I’m not sure.”  
She shrugged, laughing it off lightly.  
“Not that it matters right?”  
Taking notice of the fact, that she clearly didn’t want to continue the conversation, Eli focused herself back on the blackboard.  
But she couldn’t concentrate on the lesson at all really.  
One question kept swirling around in her head.  
Who the hell was Nozomi?

—-

“I told you not to shoot! Your arm wasn’t bent enough.”  
Maki could hear voices waft from outside the infirmary, as she placed the last bloodpack into the fridge and closed it.  
The nurse had gone when the bell rang, but do to her fathers orders, she was stuck doing mandatory substitution Nurse hours after school.  
Not that anyone ever seemed to show up.  
Until now, she concluded, as someone knocked on the door and walked in.  
“I’ll get you some ice and a bandage, will you calm down?”  
Umis aggravated voice was to be heard as Kotori walked in, fallowed by her two friends.  
“What happened?”  
Maki stood up, ready for her first job as a nurse.  
Sort of.  
“Maki?”  
Umi looked surprised as she walked in, holding up Honokas bleeding arm.  
“I’m a sub here now. So what happened?”  
She quickly went to fetch some ice, handing it to Honoka who pressed it onto her for-arm relieved.  
“This absolute bozo, decided she wanted to learn archery.”  
Maki raised an eyebrow at that.  
Honoka didn’t seem like the type to want to do that.  
“She didn’t angle her arm enough and the rope tore her skin off.”  
Umi groaned as she applied antiseptic cream onto her squirming friends arm.  
“I-I didn’t think it would hurt so bad..”  
Honoka muttered ashamed.  
“Hey it’s okay, we aren’t mad at you.”  
Kotori smiled reassuringly.  
“I am.”  
The archer muttered, before feeling a menacing grip on her shoulder.  
“We aren’t mad at her.”  
Her childhood friend stated menacingly.  
“O-Of course.”  
Kotori nodded contently, before gently propping up Honokas arm and wrapping some bandages around it.  
“That’s not gonna hold..”  
Maki muttered, taking out a roll of stronger ones.  
“Here, from the hospital.”  
She left Kotoris neat wrappings on and did her own over it, making sure not to tie it so close that her blood would be cut off.  
“There.”  
“Ooooh looks like I have armor on!”  
The redhead rolled her eyes, sitting down on her office chair.  
“Be more careful next time. Don’t take the bandages off yourself, we’ll change them on Monday.”  
The bubbly girl saluted to that.  
“Roger!”  
Umi sighed, sitting down onto one of the hospital beds.  
“There’s some serious equipment in here. Did your family sponsor it?”  
The redhead looked away, slightly ashamed.  
“Yeah, in exchange for letting me sub as nurse in the evening.”  
“So it’s like me and the archery range. I get free access all the time and a key, the school gets sponsored equipment.”  
Kotori grinned as she rolled onto another unoccupied bed.  
“So what’s my deal? My moms the owner of the school, I attend for free?”  
“I mean yeah, kinda.”  
Honoka suddenly gasped as she stood up quickly.  
“I forgot my bag in the dojo!”  
She was about to sprint out, before Kotori caught her on the sleeve.  
“It’s after hours. I’ll accompany you so you don’t get in trouble.”  
A large grin plastered on Honokas face.  
“Now that’s my bonus!”

—-

Eli bade her goodbyes with Nozomi and made her way down the hall to the student council club room.  
She still had some work to do, and she didn’t want to hold Nozomi up.  
Taking out the keys, she unlocked the door and stepped in, sighing at the note on the table.  
Today was supposed to be a meeting but-  
“Sorry Ayase, we really wanted to go watch the A Rise concert today!It’s super exclusive but they’re letting in the first three of each school!”  
She groaned, sliding her bag onto her desk.  
“Great.”  
Checking the absentee schedule, she noted that they hadn’t even attended class today after the first hour.  
Neither had Koizumi Hanayo or Hoshizora Rin, for two hours that was. Then they had returned.  
Who knew what they had been doing.  
“Probably trying to get into that concert but being beaten by the student council.”  
Made sense, she had heard Koizumi was a serious Idol fanatic.  
“Now, what’s to be done.”  
She muttered, taking a stack of paperwork.  
The first thing was..damnit she would have to get up, wouldn’t she.  
Get Maki Nishikino to sign a form that the new equipment had arrived.  
Getting up, she grabbed her bag, not wanting to forget it or have it stolen,  
(Happened once, she had some crazy admirers at the school) picked up the form and left the room.  
The school was quiet as she walked through the hallways,only hearing her own footsteps.  
Until she heard two other voices.  
“And this is a dialysis machine. It’s for helping people with blood cleansing issues.”  
Thank god, Maki was still in school.  
“Why would we need that here?”  
And Umi too?  
“Beats me.”  
She could almost see the annoyed shrug that Maki gave off.  
Knocking on the infirmary door, she was quickly face to face with her two friends.  
“Eli? What are you still doing here?”  
“Lots of work. Would you mind signing this for me?”  
She held out the form, which Maki begrudgingly signed with neat handwriting.  
“Thanks a bunch. Just 40 papers left!”  
She groaned.  
“Fuck me.”  
The redhead cracked a smile at that as she collected her things.  
“I’ll help you. Nobody’s getting injured at this point anyways.”  
Umi sighed in frustration as she looked around.  
“I think I left my stuff in the dojo actually. Pick me up when I’m done practicing? I might as well get a few more rounds out of it.”  
The other two nodded to that.  
“Sure will.”

—-

“Man, that was more than I expected.”  
Maki shook her head to wake herself up as the two walked down the hallway.  
Nobody was in school at this point, nobody but the teachers that was.  
“I’m tired.”  
Eli muttered, trying to keep her eyes open.  
“I say we get Umi and then go to bed.”  
“I second that.”  
The two exited the school, after giving a quick farewell to the gym teacher, who didn’t seem to notice them.  
Judging by his lanky walk, he probably had a muscle torn or something, so he was preoccupied.  
“I don’t know what, but something seems off.”  
Maki finally noted after they passed a group of girls who were just standing there with a blank expression.  
They too, didn’t notice the duo, most likely because the sun had set.  
“Yeah, same here. Let’s just get Umi and get out.”  
The two of them finally arrived at the archery range, only to find it locked.  
“Umi?”  
Eli called out, rattling on the door.  
No answer.  
“Umi!”  
She yelled a bit louder, only to be cut off by a large groan from behind them.  
“What the-“  
Maki screamed as the blonde got tackled by- a fellow school mate?  
The girl was wearing the Otonokizaka garb but-what the hell was up with her attempting to gnaw on Eli?  
The blonde struggled as she managed to keep the crazed girl at bay, avoiding every bite as if it was the plague.  
“What-“  
She grunted as she threw the girl off her.  
“What the fuck os wrong with her?”  
The two stood back, glancing around their surroundings.  
“E-Eli?”  
Maki tugged on her friends sleeve, pointing to a whole group of people that were hobbling towards them.  
“Th-That’s not normal.”  
The blonde nodded in agreement, deciding to try the door again.  
At this point, panic had set in as she used an extensive amount of force.  
“Umi! Open up!”  
She screamed, before being cut off again by someone who-fell from the rooftop?  
“Be quiet!“  
The newcomer, and on further examination, Umi hissed.  
„Umi, what’s going-„  
„I don’t know. But they attack you the moment they see you.“  
She grabbed Maki by the hand, bursting into a sprint, with Eli quick on her heels.  
After throwing off a girl who had attempted to bite her face off, she was totally willing to believe that.  
„My place is closest! Don’t lose momentum!”  
She barked at them as they wound their way through a crowd of people...is that how you describe white eyed, bleeding and veiny humanoids?  
“Oh my god.”  
Eli breathed out in fear as she finally was able to take in the full features of one under a flickering streetlight.  
“These are zombies!”

—-

“Cmon Kayochin, don’t be so gloomy.”  
Rin tried for the twentieth time or so to budge her friend out of her seat.  
“There’s more concerts to go to.”  
Hanayo shook her head, refusing to move.  
“But this one was supposed to be with a new song!”  
The ginger groaned in frustration.  
“Kayochin, the school is gonna get locked on us by the student council pres if we don’t go soon.”  
“Let her do that.”  
Hanayo muttered meekly as a small silence set in.  
“That’s it.”  
Rin finally declared, as she took her bag and Hanayos bag and threw them on her friends lap.  
“What are you-“  
Hanayo barely managed to squeak out, before she found herself cradled in Rins arms.  
“We’re locked in anyway at this point. So come on, let’s have a sleep over in the infirmary nya!”  
Rin began running in the infirmaries direction, speeding past multiple teachers, which by the way, she could ask to unlock the door.  
Not that she thought of that.  
Nudging open the door, she placed her friend on a bed and took the bags off her.  
“Nice and comfy, see?”  
She grinned happily.  
Hanayo at this point, didn’t bother to tell Rin that they’d be staying here over the weekend.  
In fact, she was pretty sure that Rin knew and wanted that, in order to stay away from home.  
“I’ll text my mom.”  
She picked up her phone, sending out a quick message before throwing it back in her bag.  
“I have ramen noodles with me. And I know there’s a burner in the science room, so I’ll be back in a minute!”  
Rin grinned as she sprinted out of the room, leaving an amused Hanayo behind.  
Getting up, she checked her phone again to see her mom had sent her a message back.  
But it was..weird?  
“Stay in the school. Something is going on, lock yourself in a room?”  
She was about to text back, asking what in the world her mom meant, when Rin came crashing through the door, slamming it shut behind her, a terrified look on her face.  
Seconds later, something-no-someone rammed against the door, leaving bloody marks on the window.  
“R-Rin? Wh-What was that?”  
Hanayo asked shocked, rushing over and locking the door from the inside  
“Miss H-Haruka-she-Oh my god Kayochin, she tried to bite me!”

—-

“Yo, Tits.”  
Nico came up to Nozomi, just after she had said goodbye to Eli.  
Nozomi lit up, not much minding the rather crude nickname.  
“Yep?”  
“I gotta wonder, what’s so special about you?”  
This question seemed to take the older girl by surprise.  
“Special?”  
“Yeah. Ayase usually never talks to anyone and now you two are like joined at the hip.”  
Nozomi smiled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.  
“I guess I’m an interesting person?”  
“More mysterious if I’ll be honest. But everyone has their secrets and I won’t pry. Yet.”  
Nozomi sat onto her desk, deciding not to go anywhere for now.  
“Gee thanks.”  
She took ahold of her hair, undoing the hair ties and let her hair flow freely at that.  
“Yknow, maybe it’s because Eli was buzzed when I first came?”  
She giggled, thinking back to Elis adorable flushed cheeks.  
“Yeah, maybe. It was quite a sight. Wonder where she even got the liquor from?”  
Nozomi shrugged, reaching for her bag.  
“Dunno...Hey Nico, have you ever had any alcohol?”  
She started rummaging in her backpack at that.  
“Huh? No of course not-why would I-Is that beer?”  
She stared at the underaged (presumably) girl aghast, who was holding two beer cans.  
“What if it is?”  
She hopped off the desk and locked the doors at that, before sitting back down.  
“Gonna report me?”  
She grinned cheekily as she opened one, before tacking a large swig.  
“Gah, I still prefer sweet liquor.”  
Nico was still staring at her flabbergasted.  
“How rude of me. Here.”  
She tossed the smaller girl the other can, who caught it nimbly.  
“A-Are you serious?”  
Nozomi took another long drink before answering.  
“Totally. It’s not heavy alcohol, worst case you get a fun buzz.”  
Man, this new kid was whipping up more and more questions on the go.  
Where did she get beer from?  
Finally giving in to the urge, Nico opened the can and took a tentative nip, before her face contorted in disgust.  
“Wah! Bitter!”  
“Well duh! But it’s not that bad.”  
Nico shook her head, handing the can back to her uh new friend?  
“Fine fine, I’ll drink alone then.”  
Nozomi laughed as she downed the second can in one go, before squeezing them both to small balls in each hand.  
The strength that woman had was astounding.  
“Too bad I don’t have anything sweet on me, you’d probably like that.”  
“I do have a sweet tooth.”  
Nico admitted, still slightly uncomfortable by the fact that they were illegally drinking in school.  
She pulled up a chair at that, realizing this might as well be as good of a time as ever to get to know the new girl.  
“Man, I can feel a buzz coming in already.”  
Nozomi hummed happily.  
Another question popped into Nicos mind at that.  
Why would she drink?  
Was something paining her?  
Was she just an alcoholic?  
God this woman was an absolute mystery and, and absolute asshole.  
“Get your hands off my boobs.”  
Nico deadpanned, phasing back into reality.  
“They are. You don’t have any.”  
Okay nope.  
Not taking that.  
Nico swung a lighthearted fist into Nozomis direction, only for it not only to be stopped, but almost crushed in her grip.  
“Did I mention I do martial arts?”  
Oh right.  
“You did.”  
Nico groaned, shaking her friend off, before a thought suddenly struck her.  
She hadn’t done her math homework and she didn’t know how to.  
She could feel her stomach plummet.  
“Hey, you’re good at math right?”  
She asked at that, almost hopeful.  
“Sober, totally.”  
Fuck it, buzzed would have to do to.  
“Thank god. I have to get something done, or I am screwed!”  
A loud crash echoed through the room at that, sending shivers down their spines.  
“Wh-What was that?”


End file.
